Talk:Rapture Civil War
Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers! Great article, but this is going to need one humongous spoilers tag before hand. It adresses practically every spoiler in the first game! Gee, other than the construction of the place, is there really anything else that makes up Rapture's history? ---Binoculars 01:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this article is so expertly written! Kudos to the person/people who took part in its creation, I am really impressed! Awesome job! *Swami Bow* --Epstein CoR 03:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Thanks Swami! You're too kind. Thanks to the editors who helped fix my typos and such. --KyburzCOR 03:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dr Lamb was waiting for both sides to wipe each other out and then she takes over when the surviving faction was at it's weakest, recruiting those willing to join her, eliminating those who don't. Vae Infectus 23:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious... I just have a couple of questions about the events leading up to the civil war. Firstly, was rapture physically deteriorating like it is in the game before the riots? Or is that just a lack of maintainance due to the lack of an organized society? Also, were the physically deformed crazed splicers running rampant and wrecking havoc before the riots? Were they just creating anarchy amongst all the elite, high society geniuses? That would suck if there was all that crime from splicers while all the well to do people just kept going on with their lives because they thought they were untouchable. What would have happened to all the geniuses and upper class after the chaos began? Would they have evacuated? Or sought refuge in all their luxury apartments? Or gone fricking mad like sander cohen? Or all killed by the dplicers who now over populate the area? Tell me! Rapture was slowly deteriorating, but the effects only became visible after the Civil War, when everybody stopped maintaining the districts. Before the riots, there were a few incidents related to splicing but it wasn't widespread. Splicing wasn't exclusive to the lower and middle classes. In fact, the rich people had enough money to splice more and earlier (hence their increased toughness in Olympus Heights), although before the riots it was more of a fun pastime/aesthetic thing rather than weaponization. Most of the geniuses, like Reed Wahl, went insane pretty quickly due to an overdose on Brain Boost Gene Tonics. --Willbachbakal 14:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou, that was very insightful. Does that mean that the numerous splicers you fight in bioshock and bioshock 2 were perhaps the brightest and most brilliant people on earth? Not necessarily. A lot were, mainly the guys with their own businesses, but a lot of the people were there either because they shared Ryan's ideals, or simply because they didn't like the world on the surface (like Sofia Lamb). Most of the Splicers you fight in the two games were like that, although there is also a significant portion of Splicers who came to Rapture just to get rich, one way or another. The scientists in Minerva's Den, though, were definitely among the smartest people on the planet. --Willbachbakal 11:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock two back story We are leaving out some vital stuff discovered in game the Persephone detention facility should be referenced earlier this population of undesirables did not come from nowhere. --FossilLord 01:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ------------- Ryan not allowed to win whatever he did Page illustrates that Ryan was 'damned if he did and damned if he didnt" by saying that Ryan could have interfered in the ADAM sistuation (implying he should have) and later calling him a tyrant for finally taking action when the threat was proven. Wasnt it McDonagh who said to Hand Fontaine Futuristsics over to Atlas's boys ??? Thats the kind of advice Ryan got ??? Thens theres that absurd suicide when he had Jack in control and Atlas was on his last legs -- Ryan was winning and finally could start rebuilding his City and Ryan commits suicide ??? "Your my biggest disappointment" to a 4 year old programmed pawn assasin under his enemies mind control ... yeah very dramatic, but well on the far side of rediculousness. --- "Things seemed to be going well enough for Atlas that McDonagh urged Ryan to seek a negotiated peace, offering Fontaine Futuristics to Atlas." This is a bit weird/bizaare - McDonagh resigns from the Council over the issue of 'nationalization' yet he suggests giving Fontaine Futuristics to Atlas -- who has NO claim on it and at that very moment had splicers out murddering Constables and citizens in the street?? Seriously Ryan should have offered running FF to McDonagh to oversee it for the interim of the emergency (the murderous Splicer plague, the breaking down of order, the growing insanity of the populace fom abusing ADAM products, the disruptions ruining the economy). But no, Rapture MUST Fail.(or else we wouldnt be able to slaughter multitudes of mutants without guilt in a soot-em-up game). ::: "interfered in the ADAM sistuation (implying he should have) and later calling him a tyrant for finally taking action when the threat was proven." : Ryan didn't act until the situation was out of control, and reacted in a way that was both violent and compromised the ideals he had previously clung to. Hence the characterization. ::: "Ryan was winning and finally could start rebuilding his City and Ryan commits suicide ???" : Jack was coming to murder him, and had just torn his way through everything Ryan had to throw at him. The guy takes down Big Daddies single-handledly. There was no "winning" involved in this scenario for Ryan, so he decides to take them all with him. ::: "McDonagh resigns from the Council over the issue of 'nationalization' yet he suggests giving Fontaine Futuristics to Atlas -- who has NO claim on it and at that very moment had splicers out murddering Constables and citizens in the street??" : It was a move for appeasement. Atlas has the population behind him, so playing to his desires held the potential to end things much sooner. ::: "Seriously Ryan should have offered running FF to McDonagh to oversee it for the interim of the emergency (the murderous Splicer plague, the breaking down of order, the growing insanity of the populace fom abusing ADAM products, the disruptions ruining the economy)." : McDonagh betrayed Ryan, in Ryan's eyes. Why would he turn over anything to him, if he couldn't trust the man absolutely? At that point, he's so paranoid that he can't trust anyone, which is actually incredibly realistic for people in positions of power--particularly threatened ones. ::: "But no, Rapture MUST Fail.(or else we wouldnt be able to slaughter multitudes of mutants without guilt in a soot-em-up game)." : You seem determined not to like this game. Why? : Molotov.cockroach (talk) 04:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) When did Smuggling become a capital crime ?? "Despite public protests, Ryan had previously ordered that those convicted of smuggling, an act imperilling Rapture, would be subject to capital punishment, increasingly relying upon naked force to protect his city." Previously ? Is it clear anywhere of when that legal change was made - before or after Fontaines 'death' ?? If he was going to be executed if guilty of smuggling then why that big deal made about his 'shootout' and dying instead of being arrested? Sullivan is still alive when he talks about quitting over that law change, but it really isnt clear when he dies either. "Many people were summarily hanged at a hastily constructed gallows." Implying Ryan did it ?? And what are they labeled with on those gallows ?? "Gene Traitor" as Ive said elsewhere does NOT sound like any of Ryans positions or terminology. We also see that location AFTER Fontaine is now in charge of the city (retribution on Ryan supporters??). Doesnt that make it supposition that Ryan is doing summary mass execution of people in Apollo Square (and where are the bodies stacked like cordwood ?? We see how many there ... 4 ??) http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:GeneTraitor.png Testxyz (talk) 09:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC)